monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scarytales
Hello there! Welcome to my talkpage. Before you leave a message make sure that you have read the rules.;) Chat moderator I have made you a Chat Mod! ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 15:08, April 13, 2014 (UTC) The reason I made you one, is because I saw you on the Ever After High Fandom Wiki and you are so kind and helpful so I think you would be good (I will ask Thenaturals to make you an admin :)) ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 17:13, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Adminship At the moment, I am not taking on new admins, but I will consider you in the future. Clawdeen Ghoul has recommended you to me, and if I need any more admins, I will consider you. Thank you for your request :) Thenaturals (talk) 18:36, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lyra~ o u o Sorry if I called you Lyra! xD Anyways, i've seen your art shop and wanted to request something but the wiki wouldn't allow me to comment or reply.. Could you please make a Dead Tired version for my OC Crystal Dragon? If you don't want to make an outfit for her, I'd just like a drawing of her in any clothes! Thank you very much! Art Talk Hey there! I actually noticed some of your artworks in a blog post, and I have to say that I'm amazed.;) I'm a student artist too, and I was wondering if you wanted us to discuss about art styles and such. Thanks you for your time! --Small~Artistic~Thoughts~ (talk) 07:29, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Reply! o u o Okay~ Thanks, anyways! GorjesterMaster (talk) 10:56, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Our Art Trade~ Hi there Lyra! Just giving you an update about our art trade^^ I am finally done with the traditional sketch which I would use as a base and draw on it digitally using GIMP.. I hope you like it! Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 12:49, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey I was wondering if you could draw one of my OC's! I hae very little artist talent, but not as much as you! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! -Mk_marvelgirl (Via) jUST TO LET YOU KNOW! I have already talked to the administer Thenaturals about this problem. And as you can see, you must read the bios I make. As from me saying that this belongs to ___. Did I ever say that I owned this? I guess not.Cupcake77 (talk) 22:47, April 22, 2014 (UTC)Cheesecake77 THANKYOU SO MUCH!!! Phobia looks amazing, thank you!!!!!!! Madness Is Forever The Princess Alsie problem, I'm not sure what is going on there. I have spoke to Clawdeen Ghoul about it. If you want to inform them about the things you said, then that is okay. Thenaturals (talk) 15:46, April 24, 2014 (UTC) To reply to your message... Yes I would love that! When I made those I didn't know who to add the info box! HELP EMERGANCY!! Everytime i click the *Create a Page* button and put the ocs name in it just goes blank and says "Format ok" WrigglyCaterpillar (talk) 18:26, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Her names Elizabeth WrigglyCaterpillar (talk) 18:31, April 24, 2014 (UTC) No,she has no surname WrigglyCaterpillar (talk) 18:34, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I'll wait I can get started on my rubbish art of her WrigglyCaterpillar (talk) 18:39, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I see... Congrats, Lyra!!! :D I see the problem and I will try check out what's wrong with this issue myself. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 22:17, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Okay You may do this - I agree with you. Thenaturals (talk) 16:49, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I apologize. Lyra, never think that you have messed up. I know that you deserve to be an admin. I see the initiative and drive in you. There is no need for you to be so distressed because I simply wanted to express my own concern. I understand that you may have some or a whole lot of resent against me because of the words I say and I truly apologize if ever you feel hurt about what I've said. I do not want you to feel like you are to blame. No one is to blame and I am sorry if you currently feel like that. I probably shouldn't have even given Thenaturals that message and I knew the consequences. I know you have the great makings of an admin and don't ever think of it in any other way. Lyra, you are my friend and I only meant the best interest. Again, I am sorry and I understand if you would actually have anger towards me for the words I have said. again, I am sorry and I believe that I had made a huge mistake posting it. If you want, I will take it down myself. With the best intentions and cupcakes, Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 15:49, April 30, 2014 (UTC) A Reply to the Reply and an update about our Art Trade I'm sorry for speaking out without knowing that you actually were part of the wiki before. I think that I shouldn't have given the message to Thenaturals yet again. You never messed up Lyra and I'm so sorry if ever I am the reason for you being upset and down . There is nothing for me to forgive you because you have done me no wrong. It is I who believe that had done something wrong. I hope that this matter would not get in between our friendship because I really do appreciate you as a dear friend of mine. On a lighter subject, I am around a quarter-way there in finishing my piece for our art trade as you can see in the picture below. If you don't mind me asking, do you have any requests for the color pallete of the outfit since I was going with the regular blue,cream, brown , and black but I considered that Katy's color pallete also incorporated copper and several pinks. So any requests? I'll also be adding some detailing and shading a little later in the process and my apologies for it taking so long! I tend to be a perfectionist when I computerize my traditional drawings. Edit: Well the picture will not upload so I suppose I'll send it later to you. Edit#2: Well, hey! The picture finally uploaded! :D Edit#3: Oh well, the picture didn't show up. Still trying to upload it... If it does then.. Yeesssssss! I hath done it! with love and cupcakes, Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 11:13, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Tamia Strikes Again Good Day, Lyra! I'm just here to inform you that Tamia had appeared yet again in this wiki under the user name TimeStops and vandilized several pages like Ryssa Doll , Marianne Cent , Alice Liddell , Catrina & Purrlina , Elsie Lupus , and Clyde Navet . All the necessary changes and the pages have been made and I have already banned the user. Tamia had also made this Blog Post and used several swear words and bad language. Anywhos, just here to inform you on what happened and that we should be warry of Tamia since she had seemed to come back. Have a nice day! With my best wishes and cupcakes, Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 02:14, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Cheesecake77's OCs Hi Again, Lyra, Sorry for leaving so many messages on your talk page but could we possibly discuss on the matter of Cheesecake77 and the OCs and bios she created here in the wiki? I recall that she didn't ask the Original Characters' owners to post them here on the wikia and she did put some wrong information in majority of the bios , right? I assume that you are the one in charge and the head of operations of deleting them and I think the best way to know which pages she had created are in her contributions page. I'm not sure if we should delete all the pages but I do think that they are of wrong information. I can also help you in looking for those pages and I've already asked several users to contact any admins if they find any of Cheesecake77's Oc pages that do have the wrong information. Anywhos, that's about it for now. With Best wishes and cupcakes, Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 05:45, May 3, 2014 (UTC) RE : Replies Yes, I do understand the situation much much clearly now. My congratulations to you and your anti-cheesecake operation and whatnot. Agreed, an eye we must keep out. I am most definitely against exposing the community to such lewd and inexcusable acts. (I apologize if I tend to be overdramatic with the words. XD) With hugs and muffins, Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 07:47, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Request finished! Hey there! I've just finished you Request of Katy von Buttons. Hope you don't mind that I skipped the blue...I thought she might look adorable in pink only :D Hope you like it! ~Rika 15:45, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Hacking situation So, is Clawdeen Ghoul claiming that they were hacked by Evie? Because I will need to talk to both people about this. Thanks for telling me. Thenaturals (talk) 19:12, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Signature and Blog Hey Lyraaaaa Could I have a signature like yours? Can it have Lady Gaga and Marina and the diamonds on, and in the middle saying, Your just a pig inside Electra Heart And can I have a blog thing like Katy's? Can it have Chatte's Art Class Outfit and Chatte's New Scaremester on each side and in pink say Chatte's Claws Thankssss ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 19:13, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Scary! I have just seen the coolest signuture ever! You did for CG If its no problem,could you do me a " Portal 2 " signuture please? (Images) For the writing could it say: Okay. The test is over now. You win. Go back to the recovery annex. For your cake. WrigglyCaterpillar (talk) 09:39, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok WrigglyCaterpillar (talk) 09:51, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Request How do I put it on my signature? >ElectraHeartjpgYou are just a pig inside... -Electra HeartLadyGaga (talk) 11:51, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Adminship Good evening. I would like to apply the admin group. If you need to interview me just say. I would be glad to have an answer back. Please answer back. Or instead I could help but I just wanted to ask. Admin146 RE: Adminship Alright. I'll tell her once she says she needs more admins. (Hehe me cause my username is Admin xdd) Admin146 xx Hiya Hey Lyly, I'm sure you're busy, so I'll make this quick. I have heard that you do signature things for chat mods and admins and the such, and I was wondering, if you weren't busy, could you do something like that for me? If you could, please could it have a picture of the littlest pig from eah and a duck? (random I know xDD) The tagline/caption would probably be 'It's not called being a duck, it's called being a fabu duck~' I'd really apprecate it, thanks <3 Add my OC to the girl OC page? Hi, can you tell me how to add my OC to the listing of girl OC's. I'm not sure how. Thanks so much. --Golden Soul (talk) 20:08, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Interesting idea I would love to try something like that - do you have any suggestions? Thenaturals (talk) 19:21, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Evie is trying to hack us Evie is trying to hack our accounts, and try to get us banned. She wants to get "revenge" because the admins blocked all her sockpuppet accounts then all the other users got mad at her for her lies, multipal accounts, cursing. Now she wants to hack us. She e-mailed me saying that she thought it was funny by saying "LOL" then she said she is trying to guess our passwords. Anita333 (talk) 00:21, June 2, 2014 (UTC) -- You Betta Watch Out, Monster High Is Coming!